This research proposal is to continue participation on a cooperative group of Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Center (known as Radiation Therapy Oncology Group) for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigations. This group will undertake clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of ca cancer. This group has developed a number of new study protocols and to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. We have participated in such protocols: Brain metastases, Osseous metastases, Split course therapy for nasopharyngeal; cancer, Hyperbaric oxygen for advanced cancer of the cervix, Pre and post-operative radiotherapy for supraglottic and hypopharyngeal cancer and combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy for malignant gliomas.